


浮云朝露

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “prince haechan, we’ve danced tonight, i should entertain my other guests.”“be mine, only for tonight.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	浮云朝露

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonylqghts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonylqghts/gifts).



> this is vvvvv late ))))): but i managed to pull thru !!! its a giveaway i made when i reached a certain amount of followers :DDD hope ashley likes it ^^
> 
> ik yin and yang are a chinese concept! i just... borrowed from it a little, hope no one minds. if this is disrespectful, pls let me know 
> 
> title is a chinese idiom that i found fitting. thank you ash for your help 💗
> 
> thanks elle for being the best beta ever !! 
> 
> xx  
> sol

Little can be read on an unknown face. All the signs that are usually connected to lies, confusion, or love can be hidden if a person doesn’t know the way the other’s features curl, widen, or flinch. It is particularly hard when someone works so hard to conceal whatever tell their expressions can give.

Moon Taeil has, throughout all his life, been taught to hide his emotions. He was put in front of a mirror for hours and hours to gain an understanding on how his body muscles worked without his own knowledge. He trained his cheeks not to raise unless he wished them to, he concealed a smile on his lips so that not even a microscope could see, he forced his eyebrows to stay in a straight line for as long as he wished, all to perfect himself as an unreadable diplomat. He has been praised countless times during his lifetime for his perfect, amicable face and manners.

There comes a day where his mask of pleasantry and nonchalance is shattered and it starts with a prince bowing majestically at his feet. His small shining crown remains stable amongst his curls.

“Why do you bow to me?” Taeil gasps, waiting for the prince to stand up again so he could identify the man before him.

From his embroidered golden clothes with yellow and orange details, Taeil already knows it’s from a kingdom up north. There, richness has no end and it’s more than common for royalty to wear scandalously expensive clothing for any occasion. In his opinion, capes, dresses, and shoes covered in gold took away any subtlety or personality from Northerners and instead showed how greedy and snob they could be.

The stranger slowly straightens his back. His light brown curls fall over his eyes but he doesn’t move them away. His lips, on the other hand, stretch to form a wicked smile.

“Shouldn’t I bow before the prince?” he inquires with a light accent. The combination of round eyes and moles on his cheeks might give the impression of innocence but Taeil knows better than to fall for it.

“You must be confused, your Highness, there are many princes at this ball but I’m not one of them. I’m a mere servant,” Taeil informs while bowing apologetically. He’s glad they are in a quiet and dark corner of the ballroom because if anyone saw this foreign prince commit such a mistake, he'd be jailed.

The prince before him hums. Taeil admires his caramel skin and dark moles for a brief moment.

“I have my eyes set on a prince, I’m sure,” he insists. Taeil decides to give in to this royal’s harmless games. Certainly this man is nothing but another prince looking to take a poor servant to his quarters after failing to charm another royal at the ball.

“And who is this prince?”

“Moon Taeil.”

The prince’s words, spoken with such serenity in his honey accent, manage to take away the polite smirk on Taeil’s face. The entire ball, with its loud music and chatter, seems to die down.

“Do not speak that any louder, such nonsense could get you beheaded,” he scolds the royal in an urgent whisper.

The prince raises his eyebrows. There’s no more naivety in his eyes.“I did not know the Yin Kingdom executed those who spoke the truth.”

“Prince Moon is in his chambers,” Taeil replies confidently.

It doesn’t seem to have any effect on the foreign prince. He comes closer and whispers, “How, if I’m looking right into his eyes?”

Taeil’s breath is stolen from him. He is infuriated at this foreign prince but doesn’t know how to reply without looking like a complete fool.

The prince chuckled, very amused at taking his host’s words. “Will you not ask me how I know or who I am?”

“You know nothing,” Taeil retorts coldly. The prince raises an eyebrow teasingly and Taeil squints his eyes. “Who are you?”

“Prince Haechan from the Yang Kingdom, your Highness.” He bows once again and his cape swished around him. The smile on his lips shows how unaffected he is by Taeil’s reaction.

Taeil scoffs. “Of course such insolence would come from the Yang Kingdom.”

“I’m quite certain a servant shouldn’t speak in that manner to the heir of the neighboring kingdom,” Haechan replies playfully. His smile falls from his lips and he offers Taeil a hand. “Will you concede me a dance?”

“I’m quite certain a prince shouldn’t ask a servant for a dance,” Taeil says sharply. He breathes deeply before continuing. “Will you unmask me for everyone to see if I don’t?”

Haechan frowns. “If you choose to dance with me, you should do it only because you want to.”

Taeil tilts his head. People from the Yang Kingdom always confused him, no matter how many times he has dealt with their diplomats.

“Let me change, they shouldn’t see you dancing with a servant.”

Haechan holds onto his hand before he can leave. Even through his glove, Taeil feels shivers coming from the tips of his fingers and becomes embarrassed.

“I do not care about that,” Haechan murmurs while looking for the other’s eyes.

Taeil avoids his gaze and pulls away his hand, going to his chambers without speaking another word.

  
♕

“What do you know of Prince Haechan of the Yang Kingdom?” Taeil inquires as Jungwoo wraps him in his dark robes.

Jungwoo is occupied with the laces, but still seems alarmed at the mention of that name. “Daring, strong, charismatic… Also often leaves broken hearts behind him,” he informs diligently. Taeil hums and lets Jungwoo resume tying his robes. When his advisor is done, he stops in front of the crowned prince with pressed lips. “Why?”

“He recognized me and asked for a dance.”

Jungwoo picks the reddest liptint from the dressing table. Taeil has already had his face done by servants, but Jungwoo has always enjoyed dressing Taeil up and being left the role of spreading the liptint across Taeil’s chapped lips.

“Are you going to grant him one?” he questions while carefully applying the product. Taeil doesn’t move a muscle until Jungwoo signals he’s done.

“There’s no reason not to. He is a firstborn, not a suitor. Not a real threat.”

He shuts his mouth again when Jungwoo fishes a small bottle from his pocket. It’s a special bottle, only used at special balls. A suitors ball for the crowned prince fit that description perfectly.

Jungwoo opens the bottle ceremoniously and carefully dips a finger inside. He sprinkles the tiny sparkles of silver across Taeil’s lips, smiling with joy as he does it. Taeil is glad someone is having fun at this ball at least.

“Have I mentioned the trail of heartbreak, my prince?” Jungwoo asks, worried. For a second Taeil has almost forgotten what their conversation was originally about. Oh, that stubborn Yang prince.

“I’m not won with pretty words and charming smiles, Jungwoo,” Taeil assures him.

Jungwoo offers him a hand and guides him towards a mirror on the other side of his chambers. Taeil looks at himself. His blonde hair is slicked back, his red lips twinkle with the sparkles, and his silver crown lays on his hair. Jungwoo whispers how pretty he looks, but as Taeil twirls in front of the mirror, he questions who does he look this pretty for and if it even matters how he dresses up. His husband is to be chosen in accordance with the kingdom’s wishes and Taeil will serve as a good prince.

♕

Everyone is speechless at the sight of the crowned prince entering his ballroom. They bow respectfully. Taeil’s expression remains unchanged as he sits on the throne, looking for familiar faces in the crowd. He recognizes the top-ranking suitors quickly and allows a half-smile to grace his lips. When his eyes fall on Haechan, who observes him with a gaze dark with desire, Taeil’s smile drops.

Soon, the suitors come to greet him at the throne. Each presents Taeil with gifts from their own lands and asks the prince for a dance. Taeil accepts the gifts but declines the dance, claiming to have his first dance taken already. They leave the throne, disappointed, but Taeil doesn’t pity them.

Finally, the last guest comes to greet Taeil. He bows just as majestically as before and doesn’t bother making use of words, simply offering his hand to the crowned prince. Taeil takes it and Haechan guides him to the middle of the ballroom.

Taeil ignores the eyes on them but it’s hard to pretend Haechan’s smug smile isn’t on his lips. When they finally reach their spot, Haechan sets his hand to Taeil’s back and pulls him closer as they intertwine their hands. The music begins and they sway across the ballroom.

As they dance, his eyes don’t leave Taeil’s.

“How did you know?” Taeil whispers, curiosity beating any resolve on keeping quiet.

Haechan’s smirk curls further. “The Moon whispered it to me.”

Taeil rolls his eyes. Perhaps his father would be deceived by this religious implication, but he knows better. “The Moon doesn’t speak to Sun children.”

Haechan arches his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t she help her lover?”

“Their hatred for one another is so great that they can’t even share the sky.”

Haechan doesn’t reply immediately, twirling Taeil before taking him in his arms again. Taeil becomes dizzy and when he’s pulled closer the hand that is supposed to rest on Haechan’s shoulder presses against his chest. The Yang Prince doesn’t seem annoyed by that but Taeil becomes flustered.

“Now here I must point out your mistake, my dear prince,” Haechan whispers teasingly. “The story of the Sun and Moon is one of tragedy. They love each other greatly, but must stay separated to grace their children with their light. Rarely do they dare to meet in the sky and even so, it's fleeting,” he explains, his intense gaze settled on Taeil.

“Is it worth living their eternal lives for those bittersweet moments?”

“So pretty and yet so innocent, my prince,” Haechan murmurs. His words are dipped in the sweetness of his accent and Taeil feels his heart fluttering. “Those fleeting moments are eternal in their own way.”

  
♕

After their dance is done, Taeil has to please other guests. Even as he talks to the lord of some land in the west, his eyes travel across the room to find Haechan, who is talking to his advisor.

As Taeil is led to the centre of the ball by a count’s arms, he feels Haechan’s burning gaze on his skin. The Yin Prince ignores him and spends his time talking and dancing with the most notable suitors. It's only when the count asks for another dance with Taeil that Haechan appears out of thin air.

“Would the Prince of Yin be so kind as to entertain his kingdom’s most powerful ally?” he questions with his fake innocent eyes.

Taeil would laugh loudly if he wasn’t the heir of the crown. “Ally is a strong word. We’ve simply decided not to be at war anymore.”

Taeil still remembers the first time he’d ever seen a diplomatic event between the two kingdoms. He was fourteen and never thought he’d see the day both countries would forfeit their claims on the Midnight Sea and decide to work together. However happy he was that peace had been achieved, it hadn't erased the horrible impression he had of Yang people: they were loud, obnoxious, greedy, and overly confident of themselves.

“I hope with this meeting that we can strengthen our ties,” Haechan replies, offering his hand.

Taeil apologizes to the count and walks along with Haechan for a more private conversation.

“May I be so bold as to ask my prince why disguised himself?”

“If you promise to keep a secret.”

Haechan nods.

“Princes are hard to be invisible, but servants are always in the shadows. It allows me to see what my suitors are really like,” Taeil explains, becoming embarrassed as he spoke. “People don’t show themselves to the object of their desire but will around those they consider unworthy.”

“There is no need to play such tricks with me, I am true with and without you,” Haechan declares proudly and yet he caresses Taeil’s hand with intimacy.

“How can I know? You didn’t fall for my trick.”

As a servant, Taeil had focused on his most favored suitors when serving them before the ball. The count had been overly aggressive with other servants, while the lord had outright laughed of Prince Moon’s character. At the time he hadn’t known the Prince of Yang would grace them with his presence, but something about that northern prince dressed in gold intrigued Taeil.

“The Prince of Yin surely mustn’t be as pretty as they all say. The Moon only shines because of the Sun,” he heard Haechan confess to his advisor. Even if not nearly as awful as the other things he’d heard that evening, Taeil was offended by such claims.

When Haechan unmasked him, Taeil had thought that a ploy to tease him. However, the Prince of Yang’s earnest gaze confuses him.

“I did or else I wouldn’t have spoken so bluntly,” Haechan says. For the first time, the confident mask falls and Haechan appear apologetic. “I only noticed your disguise when I saw you slithering through the suitors. No servant carries themselves with such elegance.”

Taeil hums, acting unimpressed by his compliments. “That’s how you found out my identity?”

“I was still puzzled by who you were but then I caught a glimpse of your smile. It’s the same as it was at the Eclipse summit.” Haechan’s eyes shine brightly and Taeil finally understands why the Yang royalty are called the Sun children. “You were fourteen, I think? I was eight, that’s probably why you don’t remember me.”

Taeil remembers a chubby, stubborns and spoiled prince who always seemed to become soft spoken when his eyes landed on Taeil. As the summit was to celebrate their peace treaty, they even shared a dance together, with the pompous young prince insisting in his high-pitched voice that he should be the one to lead the dance.

A smile cracks through Taeil’s poker face but he decides not to share this with Haechan, fearing the young brave prince could crumble in embarrassment.

“My mother said I was going to marry your six year old brother.”

“And I remember burning with jealousy at that…” Haechan murmurs, breath hot against Taeil’s skin. Taeil’s breathing hitches.

That engagement proposal was never meaningful, simply an idea born from an excitement of newfound peace. The two kingdoms soon found that peace didn’t mean friends or even allies.

They are silent for a moment until Haechan pulls Taeil closer to his body. “Can we dance?”

“Prince Haechan, we’ve danced tonight, I should entertain my other guests.” Taeil tries to let go of his hold.

“Indulge me, my prince,” Haechan insists, gripping his hand. “I’ve traveled far with only whispers of the Moon Prince and I never thought they were true but I see now they don’t do you justice. Is it true you’re even prettier under the moonlight?”

Taeil melts at his lovely voice pronouncing ‘moonlight’ and gives in to his hold. “But my other guests—“

“Be mine, only for tonight,” Haechan whispers, a delighted smile gracing his lips. His eyes remain serious. “It’s a fleeting moment, but I promise to make it eternal.”

Taeil’s face heats up and he lowers his eyes. “Ah, do you say this to all your lovers?”

With a finger, Haechan raises Taeil’s chin so they can lock gazes again. “Dance with me under the moonlight and I might just tell you.”

  
♕

There’s no melody in the gardens but Haechan doesn’t hesitate twirling Taeil around and pressing him against his body. Taeil rests his head on Haechan’s broad chest and they take small steps. From afar, people might even say they weren’t dancing.

This is better than dancing. After being on edge because of Haechan for the entire night, his heart beats slowly as he’s wrapped in Haechan’s arms. Maybe it’s because he’s blessed by the sun, but his body is warm and protects him against the night’s cold.

One of Haechan’s hands, positioned on Taeil’s back, slides to his lower back and that alarms the Prince of Yin.

“You’re daring with your hands too, I see,” Taeil comments while raising his head.

“There’s no one watching, my prince,” Haechan replies, smiling smugly.

“You will not find pleasure in my chambers tonight, Prince Haechan.”

Haechan arches on eyebrow and leans closer. “Why would I find something I wasn’t searching for?”

Taeil becomes flustered by the sudden attention of those inquiring eyes. He avoids Haechan’s gaze. “I won’t fall for your tricks.”

“There are no tricks, I simply want to dance with you under the moonlight,” Haechan murmurs and his accent turns his quiet words into velvet.

“For what purpose?”

“I was under the impression this ball was to court you.”

Taeil scoffs in disbelief. “You are an heir to the crown.”

Haechan doesn’t seem affected by his words. “Doesn’t that make me more suitable for you, my prince? We are equals,” he says, with a romantic flair added to his pronunciation.

“Marriages aren’t about equality,” Taeil states.

Haechan nods but doesn’t reply, pulling Taeil to his chest again so they can return to the calmness of before. Taeil lets himself be manhandled and closes his eyes as he focuses on Haechan’s breathing. He is trying to relax again and achieve the serene moment they had before, but his brain won’t let him. Haechan raises one of his hands and runs it over his hair. Taeil curls in on himself even more. He wishes they could be like this forever. That thought is nothing but an illusion.

“Do not pretend to court me, Prince Haechan,” he says harshly while taking a step away from him.

Haechan sighs. “I don’t pretend.”

“Be serious for once!”

“I am.” Haechan pauses for a moment. Taeil doesn’t say anything. “I never said it’s going to be easy.”

The Prince of Yin looks away. Haechan, ever so careful, places a hand on his waist and guides him to the edge of the gardens. From there, they can see the dark forest beneath the Silver Palace. The forests go as far as the eye can see and they mark the edge of Yin territory.

“My prince, I’m enchanted by you and I will fight for your hand in this kingdom and in mine,” Haechan promises in a lover’s whisper. “All I need from you, to be sure my battle isn’t in vain, is a sign that you’d like me to.”

“You have your own kingdom, Haechan,” Taeil says softly.

“I will give it up if needed.”

Taeil wants to contradict that, but Haechan seems too dedicated to his claim. “It will take time, I cannot wait for you forever.”

“Eternity will be in our moments together,” Haechan professes, taking Taeil’s hand in his. “You feel this too, my prince.”

Taeil wants to question how Haechan is so sure of his feelings. Being raised as a prince, the heir of Yin has been taught for years how to conceal his emotions. However, all throughout that evening, Taeil eagerly searched for Haechan through his ballroom, smiled at his stories and attached himself to Haechan’s chest while dancing. Haechan is the first person he’s allowed to read his emotions and he just happens to be the only one he can’t have.

The Yin Prince stands on his tiptoes and comes closer to Haechan’s face to kiss his cheeks. His breathing is slow as he pursues his lips to kiss him and, at the last second, Haechan turns around and their lips meet. Taeil’s eyes widen in surprise but he gives into the kiss.

Jungwoo was right in his description of the Prince of Yang and his many lovers, Haechan seems to know what he’s doing. Taeil clumsily tries to follow the intensity of the kiss but, this being his first kiss, he fails at keeping up. Soon, their lips part and Haechan has a hungry spark in his eyes.

“Ah, my prince shows his fangs, but is so innocent,” Haechan teases with a smirk.

“Please don’t break my heart,” Taeil begs.

Haechan picks up Taeil’s hand and presses it against his chest. “Promise to keep it safe with me,” he whispers. “Take care of mine too, it’s more fragile than yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is most welcome! i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~ check informations for requests on my carrd  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
